


From us to you

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Mila is mentioned briefly, Yuri is sick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Yuri es alguien maravilloso y es por eso que todos aquellos que le conocen tratan de hacérselo saber cada vez que pueden, haciendo su vida mejor con pequeños gestos que significan mucho para él.





	From us to you

Yuri estornuda por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos y se maldice nuevamente.

Se había confiado con la ropa que había llevado puesta en su pequeña aventura por el Monte Everest. Según él, sería suficiente porque en Rusia han tenido inviernos bastante crudos. Sin embargo, no había contado con la tormenta que le azotó en cuanto bajó de la gran montaña.

Ahora, además de ya haber sido regañado por Yakov al ver sus fotos en Instagram, tenía una fiebre terrible, el cuerpo le dolía horrores —tan sólo respirar le causaba un daño horrible— y no podría entrenar por quién sabe cuántos días hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Puto clima.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y Nikolai entra. Lleva consigo una bandeja con lo que parece ser sopa y algo de jugo. Yuri se incorpora con dificultad y deja que su abuelo le dé la comida.

—Debiste haberte abrigado más, Yuratchka —le reprocha nuevamente. A su abuelo casi le había dado un infarto —no tan literal, al menos— cuando descubrió que se fue a otro país él solo y se puso a escalar la montaña más alta del mundo sólo _porque se le dio la gana._

—Ya te dije que lo siento…

—Ya —le sonríe—. Debo salir, pero Viktor dijo que vendría con su esposo.

— _No._

—Sí —se ríe—. Llegarán en un rato. También les dije que se trajeran a tu amigo.

—¿Otabek?

—Ese. Bien, ya debo irme. No hagas nada brusco —y se fue.

Potya salta hasta la camina del rubio y se hace un ovillo cerca de sus caderas. Le rasca una oreja con una mano y con la otra empieza a comer. Antes de tan siquiera agarrar una cucharada, la puerta de su habitación se abre estrepitosamente y casi le echa a su querida gata la sopa hirviendo.

—¡Yurioooo! —cuando su abuelo dijo que Viktor vendría, no pensó que sería en el momento en que se fuera. Ahora ya no podrá descansar.

—Baja la voz —regaña Yuuri a Viktor—. De seguro a Yurio le duele la cabeza.

—Perdón —dice mientras se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Yuuri mientras se acerca más al rubio.

—Me siento excelente, Katsudon. Sólo me duele respirar.

—Pregunta tonta —ríe.

—Yurio, ¡cuéntanos de tu viaje! Mira que irte al Monte Everest tú solo, sin decirle a Yakov…

—Lo dice el que se fue a Japón —masculla.

—¡Y a la India! Tenía diecinueve y también me sentía perdido. Así que me fui a un retiro espiritual. ¿Sabías que veneran a las vacas? —comenta emocionado—. ¡También me subí a un elefante!

—¿Cómo es que nunca supe de esto? —murmuran los otros dos atónitos al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca preguntaron —y sonríe.

—Te trajimos algo de katsudon… Eh, no es lo más idóneo para estas situaciones, pero supuse que te gustaría comer algo que no fuera sopa.

—Gracias…

—Debemos irnos. La familia de Yuuri viene de visita y tenemos que ir por ellos al aeropuerto —dice Viktor mientras ambos se dirigen a la puerta de la habitación—. ¡A la siguiente deberías traernos recuerdos del Everest!

—Claro, como la puta montaña tiene una tienda de recuerdos —farfulla el rubio antes de que el par cerrara la puerta y se fueran de su casa.

Quería ver a Otabek, pero en serio se sentía de la patada y esperaba que viniera en unas horas.

No sabe cómo, pero se queda dormido en cuanto vuelve a sentir el peso de la almohada contra su adolorida cabeza y el calor que emana del cuerpo de Potya cuando se acurruca contra su pecho.

—

A Mila la iba a matar. La maldita bruja sabe que está enfermo y llega a su casa gritando como loca mientras le grita incoherencias desde la cocina. Lo único que logra entender es _“mejórate” “pastel”_ y _“te traje algo que te gustará”._

Incluso con la puerta de su habitación cerrada logra oír el portazo que dio con la principal. Sólo esperaba que ninguno de los cuadros que estaban cerca se hayan caído.

Se sobresalta un poco al sentir que abren la puerta de su habitación, lo cual hace que la felina se despierte y se esconda bajo la cama para seguir durmiendo. Maldita gata que no dormía en su cama; no sabe por qué se la compró si ni siquiera la usa en primer lugar.

La cabeza de Otabek es lo primero que ve y sonríe instintivamente.

—Yura.

—¡Beka! —grita aunque le duela la garganta.

—De seguro ya escuchaste —baja la vista hacia la caja de plásticoque trae consigo—, pero Mila te ha preparado un pastel y-

—Esa bruja no sabe cocinar, Beka. Es un riesgo en la cocina y no probaré nada.

Otabek baja la vista nuevamente a la caja y observa la dudosa decoración y consistencia del pastel de Yuri. Decide dejarlo encima del buró de Yuri y se acerca más al chico. Se sienta a una distancia prudente.

—Cuéntame de tu viaje, ¿fue lo que esperabas cuando me dijiste de tu plan? —Otabek había sido el único que estaba al tanto de su pequeña escapada y le había ayudado a llegar al aeropuerto.

—Sí —admite emocionado—. ¡Es una vista impresionate, Beka!

—Me lo imagino.

—Deberíamos de ir algún día, ¿no crees?

—Si es contigo, estoy seguro de que será un viaje excepcional.

Yuri sonríe y siente sus mejillas arder, pero al menos pueden pasar desapercibidas debido a su fiebre.

—No es mucho —dice de la nada el rubio mientras se incorpora y agarra su billetera encima de la mesa que tenía a lado—. Pero te traje algo —y saca una postal y una moneda, ambas con la imagen de la imponente montaña.

—Me gustan —dice al tomar ambos objetos—. Y no te preocupes. Después de todo, iremos juntos después. Siempre podemos comprar algo diferente.

—Sí —sonríe.

No le gusta estar enfermo. A nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría en realidad, pero le gusta cuando la gente le mima y le dan toda su atención sólo a él. Se siente especial, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca porque es vergonzoso.

Además, es obvio que ellos lo saben aunque él no lo diga en voz alta. Después de todo, son su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron en esta semana conmigo, ¡se los agradezco un montón!
> 
> Nos vemos!


End file.
